


Reunion

by Luffymarra



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffymarra/pseuds/Luffymarra
Summary: Alistair gets a surprise visitor in his room.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).

> Hopefully, you like it! Betaed by the awesome Z.

“Thank you for all your help, Butch. I really don’t know what would have happened if the Inquisitor hadn’t let Leliana send help. Soldier, see that they are given rooms for the next few days and are allowed to resupply. I’ll be retiring to my room. Goodnight.”

The soldier and Inquisition scouts bow to Alistair, but he waved them off before turning and heading down the hallway. He nodded to the servants and soldiers that he passed, breathing a quiet sigh of relief when his room came into view. Checking the door, he slowly opened it and swept the room, looking for any nasty surprises that might have been left behind. Finding nothing, and cursing the venatori that had made him paranoid, he sat down at his desk. Pulling a sheet of parchment free, he picked up his pen and began a letter to the Inquisitor. 

Halfway through his letter, he froze in shock when the cold steel of a dagger pressed against his throat. His mind raced, trying to figure out a way to fight his attacker, when a familiar voice purred into his ear.

“Mi dulce, how many times have I asked you not to leave your window open. It is an open invitation to anyone that wishes you harm.”

“But if I did that, you might think I didn’t want you sneaking in and surprising me anymore. That would make you sad, and you might cry. You know I can’t stand to see someone cry.” Alistair smiled at the chuckle he got from Zevran. 

Feeling the dagger leave his throat, Alistair turned and took in his lover after three long years apart. He raised his eyebrow at the outfit his assassin was wearing.

“Did you sneak into the city as part of a traveling show? That mask certainly looks like you did.”

“My dear Alistair, I fear you still would not know good fashion if it did the Reingold in front of you.” Zevran placed away his dagger and pushed back the crow shaped hood he was wearing. He was going to say more when Alistair stood up and pulled him forward, cutting him off with a very relieved kiss. Zevran pulled away and mocked frowned at Alistair.

“Do not think that a few kisses will make up for your lack of style sense.” Though even as he said it, Zevran leaned up for more. Alistair was happy to oblige him until Zevran pulled away again. “I am going to make use of your bath, will you be joining me?”

Alistair smiled at the wicked look in his eyes and nodded before remembering the letter he needed to finish. 

“I will join you in a few minutes once I finish. The Inquisitor helped me out with a venatori problem in the castle and I wish to thank them.” Alistair watched Zevran nod, both of them knowing that he needed to finish his Kingly duties first – while he still had the energy for them. Pulling Zevran into a much deeper kiss than before, Alistair let him go, watching him head for the bathroom, before returning to the task at hand. 

*****************************************************

Zevran sighed in pleasure as the hot water loosened the tense muscles in his body. He had been nearly frantic when word reached him about the recent plot on Alistair’s life, but he had relaxed some when he received Leliana’s letter that the Inquisitor had asked her to handle it. But he had not truly gotten rid of that knot in his chest until he had seen the other man sitting in his chair unharmed.

Turning his head at the sound of bare feet approaching the bath, Zevran smirked at the sight of his naked lover. Letting his eyes roam up the other’s body, his smirk grew when a blush darkened Alistair’s cheeks. Over ten years of being lovers and it was still so easy to make the warrior blush. It was an endearing trait that he honestly hoped the other man never lost. 

“Come, join me, mi amor. You look like you need the relaxation as much as I do.” He held out his hand to the other, and when Alistair placed his hand in it, Zevran pulled it down and placed a kiss against his knuckles. Scutting forward some, Zevran let the other man climb in behind him and sighed happily when he could lean back against the other’s chest. Truly the bath could honestly hold five grown men, but both of them had a need to keep close tonight. 

“My apologies for being gone so long, mi dulce. The last few Crow cells took far longer to take down than I thought they would.” Zevran felt Alistair’s arms encircle his chest and a kiss dropped to his shoulder.

“You’re here now, that’s the important thing. Let’s just enjoy right now. I want to just focus on you in my arms, and forget about outside this room for a while.” Zevran hummed in agreement, and for a time they just sat and soaked in the comfort of the other’s presence. 

After a while, he felt Alistair move and soon a soaped washcloth ran over his arm. Zevran allowed his lover to move him how he needed. The King washed his body, pausing each time he found a scar, old or new. Each scar had a kiss placed on it and Zevran loved the little shiver that went through him each time. The kisses were slowly sparking his body to life, and judging by the mischievous look in Alistair’s eyes, that was what he meant to do. He really had been a bad influence on his lover over the years. 

Zevran decided that turn about was fair play. Once Alistair had finished washing him, he took the cloth and started to run it over Alistair’s body. He was thankful to see very few new scars, the ones he did see looked more like training scars then battle scars. Once he was done, he noticed the little problem that Alistair had developed. Deciding that he should help the other man, he gently pushed him back until Alistair moved to sit on the edge of the tube and he could kneel between his legs. 

Zevran ran his tongue up the vine on the underside of Alistair’s cock. Reaching the tip he swirled his tongue around it, lapping again and again at the slit. Once he tasted pre-cum, he sucked the head into his mouth. He licked at the sensitive spot under the head several times, then deep throated Alistair’s cock in one go. He swallowed, letting his throat massage Alistair’s dick, loving how the King was starting to bite his hand to hold in the noises escaping his throat. Zevran moaned happily when Alistair fisted his hand into the rogue’s hair, trying to keep him from pulling back too far, and Zevran reached up to hold the hand that Alistair was biting on.

Knowing that Alistair would recover quickly, and wanting to hear his name on the other man’s lips, Zevran used every trick he knew drove Alistair wild and quickly brought him to completion. Zevran savored the sound of Alistair’s shout and the hand he clenched in his hair.

After catching his breath, Alistair slid back into the hot water and used the hand in Zevran’s hair to pull him closer, so that he could kiss him deeply. Zevran felt him reach down and wrap his hand around his erection, but Zevran quickly stopped him. Alistair pulled away from the kiss with a frown, loosening the hold he had on his hair, and running his hand through it to straighten it out.

“Zevran you haven’t come yet. Why did you make me come, if you weren’t going to let me return the favor?”

“Ahh, my dear Alistair. You seem to forget that we both know, from experience, that I am no match for a Gray Warden’s stamina. I would much prefer you to be a few orgasms ahead of me. Besides, I love to see your face when you come, it is a beautiful sight.”

Zevran smirked when Alistair’s face reddened deeply before he nodded in understanding. But Zevran frowned a little when the other opened and closed his mouth several times before turning his head to the side. Reaching out, Zevran placed a hand against Alistair’s cheek and gently turned his head so that he was looking at him.

“What is it, mi querido? You know you may ask anything you wish. There are very few things I will not agree to try.”

“I...well I was...I want…,” Alistair breathed out an annoyed sigh, before leaning his head down to place his forehead against Zevran’s. “I was hoping you would...would take me tonight.” 

Zevran blinked in surprise, but he gently smiled and nodded slightly.

“If that is what you wish tonight, mi dulce. Let us leave the tub and head for your bedroom. I want you to be as comfortable as possible.” 

Alistair nodded and they stepped out of the tub. They dried each other off using the towels to caress each other, kissing and laughing when they got in each other’s way. At one point, Zevran threw his towel around Alistair’s neck, pulling him down into a kiss while walking him backwards. When Alistair’s knees hit the bed, Zevran let go of the towel and gently pushed the King onto the bed. He looked to the nightstand and picked up an oil bottle that was sitting there.

“You are very prepared, si, mi querido?” He shook the bottle at Alistair, and the King smirked.

“I learned from the best to always have oil on hand.” They both laughed and Zevran climbed on the bed between Alistair’s spread legs, kissing him passionately. 

“Onto your side, amor, with your top leg bent toward your chest.” Once his confused lover had done as asked, Zevran laid down in front of him. Alistair’s dick was now even with his face, while his was even with Alistair’s face. Zevran shivered in delight when the other man quickly began to lick his cock, but he shook his head to focus on the task at hand. 

Dipping his fingers into the oil, Zevran began to circle Alistair’s entrance, slowly taking his dick into his mouth. He could feel Alistair’s quiet gasps against his own dick, and when the King took his dick into his mouth, Zevran slowly pushed one finger into him. Zevran loved the moan he could feel the other man give. He also loved to feel his lover around his fingers. He was looser than Zevran was expecting, and the thought that Alistair had been using toys while he was gone sent a bolt of lust straight to his groin. 

Zevran reached for more oil and pushed two fingers into the Alistair, sucking on his dick to distract him from any discomfort. When he started to spread his fingers, Alistair began to bob his head. Zevran actually nearly stopped what he was doing, but a humming from Alistair quickly had him working again. Reaching for more oil, Zevran pushed three fingers in and began to search for the place that would drive Alistair wild. He knew he had found it when Alistair jumped and moaned around him. The rogue assaulted that spot ruthlessly while sucking and licking his cock, the moans and cries going to his dick encouraging him. Before long, Alistair let go of him and gave a loud cry as he came for the second time that night. 

Zevran drank everything down, and then slowly removed his fingers and mouth, still feeling the other man shiver from sensitivity. Giving himself a moment, since he needed to calm down a little himself, he soon climbed up onto his knees. He tried to get Alistair to roll over onto his stomach, but the other man shook his head and rolled onto his back.

“I want to be able to see you.”

Zevran smiled softly, and settled between the other’s legs, kissing him slowly and deeply. He kissed along the other’s jaw. Reaching his ear, he nibbled and sucked on the earlobe. Then he nipped his way down Alistair’s neck, moving down his chest and pausing to play with his nipples. He felt pride fill him at each moan and gasp he drew from the other man as he flicked and sucked on the hard nibs. Feeling the other harden against his stomach, Zevran moved into position, letting go of his nipple and watching the other’s face.

“Are you ready, mi dulce?” 

When Alistair nodded, Zevran began to push in slowly, groaning at the tight heat wrapping around him. He reached down to hold Alistair’s hips steady, knowing from past experience that the other man would try to push down and take him too quickly. Once he was fully seated, he leaned forward and kissed Alistair, using everything he had to give him time to adjust. When the King took his hand and gave it a squeeze, Zevran slowly pulled out and set up a slow, steady pace.

“Does it feel good, mi querido?” 

“Fuck, yes! Far better than my…”

Zevran laughed at Alistair’s deep red face, and peppered his face in kisses, squeezing his hand. 

“Your toys, amor? There is no need to be embarrassed by using toys. Maybe later you can show me _ how _ you used the toys, si?” Alistair’s eyes widened at the request, and he pulled Zevran down into a passionate kiss, his legs coming up to pull Zevran deep into him, the whole time nodding his head in agreement. 

They continued to kiss, Zevran lifting Alistair’s hips so that he could go deeper and faster. He was getting so close to his own completion, when Alistair placed a hand on his hip, trying to get him to stop. It took all the willpower he had, but Zevran stopped himself and, breathing hard, he brought the hand he still held up to his lips.

“What is the matter, amor? Have I hur–”

“No! No, I just...can we change positions please? Would you sit against the headboard for me, please?”

It took a moment for Zevran’s brain to process the request, but once he had, he nodded and kissed the hand he held one more time. Pulling out, making them both groan at the loss, he slowly moved to sit against the pillows near the headboard. Once he was settled, he watched Alistair crawl over to him and move to straddle his lap, before sinking down onto his cock. 

In this position, Alistair wrapped his arms around Zevran, hugging him close. Zevran smiled and kissed him while they both began to move. The position allowed them to be so much closer, and Zevran began to whisper how much he had missed Alistair into his ear. Alistair did the same and started to nip at his ear, sending wave after wave of pleasure through Zevran. 

Realizing that he was getting very close, Zevran reached between them and took Alistair’s erection into his hand, stroking it quickly while moving to suck behind his ear. With one more shout of Zevran’s name, Alistair came between them. The tightening around his cock was the final push that Zevran needed to come with a shout of Alistair’s name.

For a while, they sat there, their breathing slowly calming and their heart rates returning to normal. When Alistair raised his head from Zevran’s shoulder, Zevran moved to kiss him gently. He groaned when the other man moved off of them, both of them shivering when Zevran pulled out of him. 

While Alistair laid down on the bed, Zevran reached over and took a cloth from the table, wiping first the King and then himself clean. After that, he got them both under the covers and curled up against Alistair’s back, his arm resting on the other man’s stomach. 

“Zevran, I’ve come to a decision.”

“What is that, mi dulce?”

“We are not leaving this room for any reason tomorrow.”

Zevran hummed in agreement and, kissing the back of his neck, cuddled close. Before long, both of them had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

  



End file.
